


Vacation

by silver_shot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_shot/pseuds/silver_shot
Summary: Sasuke turns to her fully, then on an impulse, pushes through the crowd until he reaches her exhausted state. The crew pay no mind to him any more, they all now cheer for the sake of it.Her smiles gleams with her eyes, “enjoyed your vacation?” grins Sakura.He chuckles, “is that what we're calling it?”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Vacation

His head snaps up with the piercing cry of a creature above him; the bird-like deformity flies high above the overgrowth of the swampy expanse of trees. Sasuke perches upon a branch that shields him from view; his intuition rings, as does his desire to swing his blade.

The crackling of his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his katana practically itches for a fight – however the mission right now requires a certain level of stealth. It is best not to alert the creatures that roam the perimeter of the fort.

A skeletal-like wolf-hybrid stalks the ground below the tree in which he hides in. Sasuke scopes out the surroundings; reconnaissance has taken him two days but today will be D-day for his plan. There are three of these wolf creatures that circle the tower, but their guard is not foolproof for within three more minutes a window for him will open up.

_Ridge tower_ ; in its decaying, rotting state will be free for him to access – and within it, the location of the creature's true home-base.

Sasuke counts down the seconds. The wolf pads along the ground, unsuspecting of an intruder within the perimeters.

Sasuke takes a breath – thirty seconds to go.

.

.

In and out in under a minute – _this beats his old record significantly_.

.

.

Normally he could switch dimensions without assistance, because asking for help made the warp back fill him with unease – but his time is limited, they have a deadline, so Sasuke sends out his beacon (begrudgingly so).

They respond within seconds.

The mark on his inner right wrist glows green, then black. The energy needed to warp inter-dimentionally returns to him – not just his chakra, but someone else's; technicalities aside Sasuke activates his Rinnegan.

The connection between himself, and the person whom he shares his chakra with strengthens, but the bind between them always makes his return unpleasant.

Case in point; his feet touching the ground is accompanied by a wave of nausea.

Sasuke holds his stance steady. The jarring effect of switching dimensions only occurs when there is assistance in the jutsu. He is greeted by a rousing accolade; people around him clap at his arrival.

In the cold and dank underbelly of their base, he has returned a hero.

Cries of, “good job, Uchiha,” and “we're almost there,” are echoed throughout the chamber.

He can't help but smile; the feeling of elation shared amongst the crew is contagious. They'd been searching too long for the heart of their problems – years in fact. But now the home stretch is within reach.

_Now_ the location of their final enemy is written on the parchment grasped within his right hand.

Sasuke scans the room; jubilation, excitement, and relief continues to course throughout. But for him, he feels exhaustion – and understandably so. Dimension hopping is no easy task, nor has been his entire mission up to this point. A month on stakeout in that desolate and monster-infested dimension they all once called home.

But the effort has been worth it.

Sasuke takes a breath in, and catches the gaze of another in the room that share his exhaustion. She is slumped against the wall; hair slightly messy, cheeks red, but smiling nonetheless. The inside of her right wrist fades in its glow; her mark is simmering down until their bond breaks entirely.

He catches her gaze, she smiles and nods in acknowledgement.

Sasuke turns to her fully, then on an impulse, pushes through the crowd until he reaches her exhausted state. The crew pay no mind to him any more, they all now cheer for the sake of it.

Her smiles gleams with her eyes, “enjoyed your vacation?” grins Sakura.

He chuckles, “is that what we're calling it?”

“Why not? A whole month where you can _finally_ escape the missus, and have some time to yourself”.

“Well,” he says, “when you put it that way...”

“I hope she doesn't hear you admitting that,” Sakura teases, leaning off the wall.

Sasuke shrugs, “she's managed to bear with me so far”.

“A real trooper”.

“She is,” he replies.

Sakura briefly glances over to the crew, then back to the man before her, “so, did you get me a souvenir?”

“I did,” he says, holding out the parchment for Sakura to take.

Her eyes narrow in on the furled up piece of paper. She takes it, opens it, and scans its contents. Her eyes widen, “hmm, I lost the pot”.

“What did you bet?” he asks.

“Well, I thought that they would stage their base in the Valley of the End”.

Sasuke exhales a chuckle, “a popular bet”.

“Where did you think it would be?”

“Naruto's apartment”.

Sakura scoffs, and rolls her eyes, “seriously?”

“Twenty ryo”.

“Why?” she giggles, rolling up the parchment.

“There were already creatures living in the apartment before the, _takeover_ ”.

“Coach roaches don't count”.

“Yes they do”.

“Well, in any case,” Sakura beams, slowly regaining her energy, “we're in the last mile of our dash now”.

“You're optimistic,” Sasuke remarks softly, gazing with affection at Sakura's new-found outlook on their chances of regaining their home.

“Yes, I am,” she replies, sighing, “its been a while”.

.

.

The cafeteria rings off its steel walls with singing, and cheering, and congratulations thrown his way for the success of his mission. “Drink it in,” Sakura mumbles under her breath, coyly smirking at his inept ability to take a compliment. Praise for this long, and for something uncontroversially good is not of the norm for him.

The pair take a seat at one of the tables, a few of their soldiers and scientist join them for dinner.

“How many of those creatures did you get?” Kiba bluntly shoots out, taking the seat beside Sasuke.

“Six,” he replies.

“Six?” echo's Kibo, “damn, _six_ ”.

“They're vicious,” remarks Shizune.

Sakura grins at him for a brief second, before turning to speak to the woman who sits beside her.

“We're so close now,” Kiba gushes, “soon, we all can go back home. We wont have to live like this any more; prisoners beneath the earth of a world that isn't even our own”.

“Don't get too ahead of yourself,” Shikamaru mumbles, moving around his baked beans on his tray.

“Ah, lighten up,” Kiba barks, “today was a huge step for us”.

Shikarmaru sighs, “I guess,” he turns to Sakura, “what do you think, Haruno?”

Sakura hums when her name is called, turning away from the woman she holds a conversation with, “sorry?” she says

“I said, what do you think?” Shikamaru repeats.

“About what?”

“About today”.

“Oh,” she blinks, her eyes briefly catch Sasuke's before turning back to Shikamaru, and replying, “I think this is just the beginning”.

.

.

The base is hard to navigate. Its easy to get lost in its corridors, “what happened, Akimichi?” Sasuke approaches a man who stares at a map pinned against the wall like he holds a grudge.

Choji sighs, “I'm lost”.

“I figured”.

Choji grins, “what about you, why are you in this section of the base?”

“I'm looking for Sakura's office,” Sasuke replies bluntly.

“Oh, no...” Choji mumbles, his head whips back to the map, “wrong side of the base”.

“What?” Sasuke exclaims, stepping forward.

“And,” Choji continues, “wrong floor”.

“Wait,” Sasuke pushes aside the other man, “let me see that”.

.

.

If he'd merely followed Sakura back to their apartment after dinner, none of this would've happened. The hero of the final community, walking the corridors of their base aimlessly trying to remember where it was that he ' _lived_ '.

Passer-byers stop to shake his hand, and thank him for his bravery.

Thirty minutes pass before he finds the door – the only door with the Uchiha symbol painted on it.

_Wrong side, wrong floor_ – thirty minutes of his time wasted.

“I bet you got lost,” Sakura giggles as Sasuke enters the apartment, kicks off his shoes, and closes the door behind him.

He stalks into the living room, “no, I didn't get lost,” he replies.

She raises an eyebrow and Sasuke replies that there were merely a few people in the cafeteria that wanted to shake the hand of humanity's last hero.

“Good to know that you can still remain modest after all this?” Sakura rolls her eyes. She scoots over so Sasuke can sit beside her on the couch.

He flops down with a grunt; Sakura jokes that maybe his bones just aren't what they used to be. Sasuke reminds her that she is older than him.

“But I don't look it,” she counters.

Sasuke narrows his eyes, “I can't believe you played that card”.

She blinks, thinning her lips, “what?...I mean...”

“Sakura...” his faux disappointment is caught within her intent to keep to the levity of the situation. Sakura replies with a wink that he should moisturise more and maybe the age gap between them would not look so big.

“So...this is how I'm welcomed back,” he mutters.

“With cheers and celebration and everyone calling you a hero?”

“I don't care about them,” Sasuke remarks coolly.

“Harsh,” Sakura shakes her head.

He shrugs – then frowns as he spots his retrieved parchment, a stack of books, and the haphazard mess of scribbles littering the coffee table behind his view of Sakura. The kunochi catches his glare, and follows his line of sight, she turns back, “I can explain”.

“Sakura...”

“Look, I know today is supposed to be, um, a celebration”.

“Its not supposed to be anything,” Sasuke counters, sitting up a little straighter, “but, you can relax Sakura. You don't need to keep working”.

“Sasuke-kun,” her tone is not as steady as a second ago, “we've made a huge breakthrough today. You retrieving the location of the–”

“Sakura,” he interjects, “you don't need to keep working”.

“I do”.

“Why?”

She shuts her mouth, her cheeks go red. Bashfully, she replies, “I just...want you to be safe”.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, “what?”

“When you, go back. Its...its just...urgh, Sasuke-kun...I swear, look, the whole month you were in that dimension I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't. I couldn't think what would happen–”

“Sakura”.

“–if something got you, and it could have been due to my negligence since I didn't prepare you enough–”

“Sakura”.

“–and my inability as the lead on this project caused you to–”

“Sakura, seriously?”

She stops mid-sentence, “come on, Sasuke-kun, let me babble”.

“Sakura, you're worrying excessively”.

“Should I not?”

He frowns, but doesn't answer.

She she repeats, “hmm? Should I not?”

He pauses, “I'm sorry,” he says, turning away, “I'm sorry, Sakura”.

She blinks, “what?”

“Its always us”.

“I...” she trails off; she understand the meaning behind his words, “you shouldn't apologise for this”.

“Who else will?”

“Just, not you though,” Sakura mumbles, leaning in.

Sasuke takes this opportunity to grab Sakura's wrist and drag her in so that she'd sit on his lap – at least, that was the intention. The execution leaves much wanting as Sakura splays without grace across his lap. It takes her a second to understand what it is that Sasuke has done. He lets go of her wrist, and Sakura begins to laugh.

Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose, “this always seemed so seamless in stories”.

Sakura gets up, and adjusts herself so that she does, in fact, sit upon her husband's lap; facing him (as intended). She leans in, and rests her forehead against his shoulder, “so goofy,” she giggles.

Sasuke exhales with a soft smirk, “Sakura...” he begins, but is cut off when she murmurs softly, “whether it be this dimension, or the last, its always going to be you, Sasuke-kun. The world needs you”. She leans away from his collarbone. Her gaze matches his, “the world deserves you more than me”.

“I disagree”.

“Of course you'd say that,” she smiles, “but I am only one person”.

“So am I,” he counters, “at some point, there is only so much they can ask from me”.

“Yes, that's true”.

“Unless you're my prize at the end?”

She puts on a confused, yet bemused expression, “you already have me”.

“Maybe,” he says, “but our time is always limited”.

Sakura nods, and briefly nods at her research that is scattered upon the coffee table, “so, can you blame me?”

He pauses, “I suppose not”.

Sakura bites her lip, and puts on a smile, “when you've finished saving the world for the last time, I'll be here for you”.

Sasuke scoffs, “don't expect me to wait that long,” entangling his fingers within her pink hair, Sasuke pushes Sakura in to close the gap between their lips.

The resistance celebrates in the cafeteria; alcohol and songs and dancing abound.

He will celebrate with the only person to witness his true vulnerabilities.

Those dreams of her wandering fingers, and sweet kisses come to life within this moment. Sakura begins to slowly build up a rhythm; grinding against crotch. A lucid grin appears across his face as Sasuke throws back his head. He allows Sakura to open his shirt, and trail kisses down his torso.

She tries to move off his lap, but Sasuke grips her hip and inhibits her from moving.

“We're not getting very far tonight, then,” she teases.

Sasuke shoots her a look, “if you say so...” he lets go off her waist, and thumbs the top band of her jeans. He unclips the button with a simple flick, and pushes his hand into her pants – Sakura watches intently; this makes him smirk.

“How far are we going?” he teases.

Her breathing slows down, a faint mumble of ' _jerk_ ' is heard as Sakura moves closer, and shifts her weight to both her knees on either side of his legs. Sasuke draws a line down her clothed core. Sakura bites her lip, her expression reflects an anger that is not really there.

He tries not to let this inflate his ego too much – he'd barely touched her.

Sasuke kisses her jaw, and begins to draw an arousal from his lover; the thrashing will begin in a minute, the moans will follow, then the screams of his name soon after.

The mere thought of this send his blood lower. His pants grow tighter but Sasuke's attention is purely upon Sakura. She is chanting his name now in low, desperate whispers.

He knows how to touch her; not even she can bring herself to quiver this much.

His fingers grow damp. Sakura captures his bottom lip into a bruising kiss. She is relentless with her passion.

The tightness of his crotch now starts to bother him, and Sakura breaks the kiss. She's sense all she needs to, and she's reached her limit.

The removal of her pants, and the freeing of his member happens too quickly for Sasuke to assist in anyway. Her eyes are wild and his thoughts are lost in bliss. Sakura grasps his shaft and give him three firm stroke; he moans in frustration with an order of, “Sakura, come on”.

Within seconds, Sakura has lifted herself up and effortlessly slid down his cock. The sensation send his heartbeat into overdrive; he close his eyes, his mind is completely useless – the primal desire is too overpowering. Sasuke exhales with a smile, cursing in delight as Sakura beings to bounce upon his lap.

“Fuck, I'm home,” he gasps.

She slows down her movements, “what?”

He opens his eyes, “what?”

She giggles, and picks up pace, “did you just say? You're home?”

Sasuke pants, and grips her hip in an attempt to increase the pace, “I...yea...” he rasps out.

Sakura hums in delight to the sensation of their lovemaking, she replies after a pause, “being inside me is your home?”

His reply is staggered with breaths, “you're making it weird”.

“No you,” she smiles.

Sasuke slaps her behind. Sakura squeaks in surprise, and narrows her eyes.

Sasuke shrugs and cups her cheek to bring her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who has commented so far - thank you heaps!! re-reading some of my old explicit work is, well, kind of embarrassing but it could be one of those "you are your own harshest critic" sort of mentality. Seeing that you guys enjoyed my story is such a great relief, thanks again for commenting :)


End file.
